1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a high-resolution image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of pixels included in an image sensor has been gradually increased, miniaturization of pixels has been requested. In this regard, the amount of light per pixel and removal of noise between pixels are important issues. Recently, a back-illuminated sensor (BIS) operating based on a cell separation method has been developed.
However, like in the case of color filters and microlenses, the structures of optical components that focus color light toward an optical sensor restrict pixel miniaturization. For example, the thicknesses of an absorptive color filter and a microlens disposed on the color filter to guide light toward the color filter restrict pixel miniaturization.